Always Remember, Never Forget
by HogwartsEmpress
Summary: Its seventh year and Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at school all as couples. Ginny is keeping a terrifying secret that could change her life with Harry and her other family members in the worst way. Who will be able to help her? fic 1 in series
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1.

Hermione smiled as she emerged from the barrier and spotted the scarlet steam engine that would take her to Hogwarts to her seventh and final year. She fastened the 'Head Girl' badge firmly on the chest of her robes and stepped toward the train.

"Oi Hermione!" A male voice called to her. She recognized the voice and turned around immediately. "Ron I missed you!" She exclaimed while hugging him. She gasped as she spotted the gleaming 'Head Boy' badge identical to her own on the chest of his robes. "You're head boy? Professor McGonagall said that the head boy would be a surprise but I didn't know she meant you!" Ron smiled. "Yeah it turns out this is the first year in Hogwarts history both heads will be from the same house." Hermione couldn't conceal her excitement. Ron stood there nodding and smiling as Hermione rambled on about their new duties as Head Boy and Girl. "-But the best part is we have our own common room and everything! No need to share with the other Gryffindor at all!" She smiled. Ron leaned closer toward her. "That's the best part of being a head?" he asked. Hermione blushed and walked a little faster toward the train.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed hugging him. "Ugh Mione' that meeting was brutal. Please don't ever put me through that again." Ginny agonized. Hermione rolled her eyes and slumped down onto the seat next to Ron. "Harry I thought you weren't coming back this year?" Hermione questioned. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Ron leaned over towards her. "I caught them snogging in the broom cupboard the other night. Can you guess who changed his mind?" He whispered. Hermione laughed. "Well since owl post is being checked thoroughly by the ministry I couldn't just write to you and say 'I'm coming back to Hogwarts. I'm gonna Look for Voldemort's horcruxes after seventh year.' Plus with Snape and Malfoy not being here I assumed ya'know... that this would be the best year." Harry added. Hermione frowned. "Harry unless you're not reading the Daily Prophet than you'd be stupid not to know all about Malfoy's Hearing and that he was coming back to Hogwarts. He was found under the imperius curse through the whole of sixth year. That's why he did so horribly in potions last year. They reckon it was Wormtail who was imperizing him. He always sucked when it came to potions. Plus I'd be blind to see what's up with you and Ginny. I can see right through you Harry Potter" Hermione grinned. Ron looked rather impressed whereas Harry and Ginny looked rather embarrassed.

A little while after the food trolley had past; Ron draped his arm around Hermione and shot a look towards Ginny and Harry. "Umm we'll be right back alright?" Ginny told Hermione and pulled Harry out of the compartment. Ron looked down at Hermione and stroked her hair. "Hermione can I ask you something?" Ron asked getting her attention. Hermione nodded and smiled. "I'm not sure if you knew this but I've liked you ever since second year. I think I've waited too long to ask you this… but would you go out with me… first Hogsmeade weekend?" Hermione's smile broadened. "Ron… I would love to." She replied. Ron was so close to her now she could see every blue sparkle in his eyes. Right when they were nose to nose the compartment door opened and Hermione fell over top of Ron, unseating him. Neville over looked their positions. "Hermione, Luna gashed herself on a piece of glass in our compartment when the glass door smashed. I repaired the door but she's bleeding everywhere. I know you were doing some Healer training during the summer do you think you could help?" He stumbled. Hermione, now rather embarrassed at what had happened, kissed Ron's cheek and nodded towards Neville where he followed her out of the compartment.

Chapter 2.

Ron distantly heard his name outside the train and turned just in time to have Hermione fling his arms around him. "I'm doing the sorting! The headmistress wants me to do the sorting! Isn't this great?" Ron smiled. "That's great 'Mione. Just your dream. standing in front of all of Hogwarts" She laughed and they both walked into the heads Carriage.

Ron looked next to him at Hermione as the first years filed into the Great Hall. Ron grabbed her hand and they both smiled at each other. Hermione took a deep breath and began calling first years up to be sorted and let go of Ron's hand. Ron scanned the great hall as Hermione read off the list of names. He realized that many of the males he knew were watching Hermione with interest. Seamus and Dean, two of his close friends and fellow gryffindor seventh years, looked at Hermione and than started whispering with each other both seemingly impressed. The same was happening with many guys in the hall. Hermione finished off with the last name and grabbing Ron's hand, they both walked back to the Gryffindor table.

When the feast was over and all the prefects had gathered the first years of their houses, Lupin finally walked over to the pair that we're still talking amongst themselves at the Gryffindor table. "Hello there." Hermione looked up and shrieked. "Lupin? What are you doing here?" She asked shaking his hand. Ron smiled. "I haven't told you yet have I? Well Lupin and Tonks were over for the summer and McGonagall offered them positions at school. Lupin's back doing Defence against the Dark Arts and Tonks' is teaching transfiguration." Hermione went wide eyed. The bell went for prefects to be in bed. "Give Tonks my regards will you? I'll be seeing her soon I presume. Thanks Lupin." Hermione smiled. Ron took her hand anxiously and they both rushed from the great hall.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3.

Hermione and Ron finally walked past the Headmistress' office and into the Heads dormitories. "Oh wow! Ron come look at these!" Hermione instantly exclaimed as she entered the common room. Books were scattered throughout the room. She picked up the book 'Helpful Healing' and sat down on one of the red chairs by the fire. Ron smiled and walked over to her. He sat down on the arm of the chair and kissed Hermione's neck. Hermione giggled. "Ron you're incorrigible." Ron laughed at the comment. "I'm in love that's what." Hermione looked up from the book and smiled sweetly. "Ron, We'd better get to bed. We have classes Tommorow morning and we have to help hand out Time Tables to first years." Ron groaned. "Yay. My pride and joy in life." Hermione smiled again and for the first time really kissed him. Ron felt sparks as the kiss deepened. Hermione, not wanting to ruin anything pulled away and smiled. "Good night Ron." She said before picking up the book and leaving to her dorm. Ron grinned as she closed the door and retreated to his own.

At breakfast Hermione and Ron sat at opposite ends of the Gryffindor table having conversations with other friends. Seamus leaned over to Ron. "So Weasley how's Granger?" He asked smiling. "Go ask her yourself she -Oh God Seamus your disgusting." Seamus rolled his eyes. "We've only just started going out" he continued. "Look you've liked Hermione ever since what fourth year?" Ron mumbled 'second' but Seamus didn't hear. "Well just think about what it would be like with her… She's gotten much hotter in the past two years. She used to be a little stuck-up know-it-all but you know if I had the chance I'd dump Parvati for her. All the guys are talking about her." Ron felt his ears go red and without thinking he punched Seamus, hard, in the face and left the Great Hall. Hermione looked puzzled at the back of Ron and looked towards Ginny. "Whoa... Whats up with him?" Ginny asked eyeing Seamus who was now dripping blood. Hermione looked across at her "I'll be right back." she said when suddenly, the bell rang. She sighed and for the first time, headed away from her class.

"Bull Bullock." Hermione said immediately and the heads room opened. Hermione entered to see Ron relaxing and reading his time table. "Hey Mione'." Hermione walked over to where Ron was sitting. "Ron why did you punch Seamus?" She asked seemingly disturbed. Ron sighed deeply. "Just something Seamus said… about someone and I just really lost control that's all. Madam Pomfrey will heal him up." He said. "But Ron than you'll get into trouble!" They both heard the Warning bell and Hermione, after throughly talking to him, went their separate ways.

"Sorry Seamus it'll just take one more second." Hermione said as she cleaned up the dark bruise that now formed on his face. "Not a problem. I think I said some things that made Ron loose Control. My fault I'm sure." Hermione laughed. "I'm guessing you deserved what you got than?" Seamus nodded in agreement. Hermione said 'Episky' and the cream she just put on Seamus' bruise cleared up. "There you go." Seamus smirked "Thankyou healer Hermione." She laughed. "Not yet. I'm only doing trainings. The healer at st Mungoes signed me on a trial bases because I helped to heal a difficult patient. But it's illegal of course. The ministry can't know. Once I'm out of Hogwarts than I can take courses. But I'm at st. Mungoes on the weekends." Seamus nodded. Hermione looked at her watch wide eyed. "Oh god if we don't leave immediately your going to be late for divination and I'll be late for Arithmancy! See you!"

chapter 4.

Hermione knew the expectations on her and being late for class on the first day back wasn't one of them. She dashed through the halls towards the arithmancy classroom and collided with someone. "Granger you finally found where you belong. In the dirt." Draco laughed. Hermione Scoffed. "Do you mind giving me a hand?" Draco smirked and clapped his hands. The warning bell went and Hermione swore loudly "Granger I don't expect the headmistress would be too impressed to see the head girl swearing like that do you?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes as she got to her feet and repaired her split bag.. "Where's the Arithmancy classroom?" She cried looking at the sign held on the classroom door. Draco scoffed. "Don't you study these things like months in advance? The arithmancy classroom was moved. I was heading there before." Hermione scowled. Draco grabbed a hold of her hand self-conciously and ran up the stairs towards the fifth floor...

Hermione and Draco finally made it to Arithmancy and the class turned around and gasped. Draco realized he was still holding her hand. They both let go and Hermione walked up to the professor's desk where she began a hushed conversation. She sat down and nodded for him to sit down as well. He shuffled his way towards Hermione's seat and sat next to her and they all began their work.

Ron stormed into the common room late that day after classes. "You were holding hands with Draco!?" Hermione looked up from her book. "What? Oh… Ron it's not what you think I swear." Ron scoffed. "Okay what was it than?" Hermione sighed. "I couldn't find the Arithmancy classroom and the bell went and I was really late and Malfoy was too all he did was grab my hand so than I wouldn't fall behind. Go get a cheering charm Ron I wasn't doing anything wrong" She said out of breath. Ron eyed Hermione forgetting her comment about the cheering charm. "Are you sure Hermione?" Hermione smiled and walked towards him. "Did you ever think I would be unfaithful? Especially with Draco Malfoy? C'mon Ron you know me better than that" Ron smiled. "Sorry Hermione. I heard that and I just lost control." He said taking Hermione up in his arms. Hermione looked up at him. "Like you lost control with Seamus?" Ron smiled to himself. "Come on Hermione lets go to dinner." She smiled and walked with Ron hand in hand.

Ginny eyed Hermione and Ron when they came into the Great Hall holding hands and laughing. Ginny snuggled closer up to Harry who looked at her and smiled. "Is something wrong Ginny?" Ginny thought she should tell him but since she wasn't sure, she left it be. "No nothing's wrong." She sighed and leaned closer against Harry.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5

Two weeks later Hermione and Ron were still going as strong as ever. Ginny and Harry on the other hand were tad rocky mostly on Ginny's part. At mid-night one night, Ginny proved what she had hoped wasn't true. With her tear strained face, she ran to find Hermione. She didn't care if she was caught and given detention she just needed to speak to Hermione immediately. Thankfully, she reached the Heads dormitories without being caught or heard. "Banaborrei" she whispered. And the portrait hole opened. Thankfully, Hermione was still awake. Unthankfully, so was Ron. "Ron I kinda need to borrow Hermione." she said anxiously pulling Hermione away from her and Ron's make-out session. "Ginny what's wrong?. You've been crying! Whats Harry Done?" Ron said in reply to her previous statement. "Oh Ron you really don't want to know." Ginny pulled Hermione's arm harder towards her dorm and sealed the door shut. "Hermione. It's true." She said breaking down in tears on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione seemed puzzled. "What's true?" Ginny held her breath. "'Mione I've missed a menstrual period." Hermione sighed. "It's probably just late." Ginny scowled. "by 2 weeks? I've… I've proved it Mione. "Hermione shot a shocked look towards Ginny. "Ginny what are you saying? Did Harry do this to you?" Ginny shot a stern look and Hermione. "Or course it's Harry's. I really need to find a way to tell the family… and Harry. Oh Hermione I don't know what to do! It only happened once how could this have happened?" Ginny said in distress and broke down in tears again. "Ginny I know you may not want to I mean… your already atleast 1 month along. But you have to atleast tell Ron." Hermione said trying to clam her down. Ginny sighed. "Can you go and get Ron?" Hermione nodded.

Hermione held weeping Ginny into the commonroom where Ron stood white faced and shocked. "Oh god Ginny! Hermione whats wrong with her?" Hermione, also white faced took a deep breath and said "Ron your gonna be an Uncle." Ron shot a puzzled look. Hermione could see he was hoping it wasn't Ginny. "Please say it's Fleur? Penelope? Has Fred and George knocked up Angelina and Katie?!" Hermione continued to shake her head 'no'. "oh God Ginny. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… what have you done? Is it Harry's?" Ginny shot an identical look as she had to Hermione. "Yes it's Harry's." Hermione said calmly. "Ginny have you told Harry yet?" Ginny sniffed. "No. I only just found out. I wanted to tell Hermione and you possibly to find out what to do." Ginny sighed. Hermione nodded. "Well you should definitely keep it Gin. Who would have thought my sister would get knocked up before my own girlfriend…" Hermione went pale. "Ron your freaking Hermione out. What I'm really worrying about it how to tell mum and dad. I mean if me and Harry were married it would make it easier but I'm not ready to be married yet. I'm not even sixteen yet!" She broke down in tears again. "Gin, me and Hermione are going to help you as best as we can alright? We'll both be there when you tell Mum and Dad, when you tell Harry and Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and all of them. We'll throw you a huge party. It'll work for the best. You can stay here anytime you want. We don't mind." Ron said calmly. "You're going to stay here tonight. I'm going to give you my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch." Hermione said. Ron smiled at Hermione's Genorosity. Ginny smiled at the both of them. "Okay. This is going to work out for the best."

Hermione got Ginny comfortable in her room and came out to see Ron waiting for her. "Mione I cant let you take the couch." Hermione sighed. "Ron I really don't want to end up like Ginny. Let's just take this slow." Ron laughed. "That'd be nice Mione but I meant I'll take the couch and you can take my bed." Hermione smiled and cuddled up with him on the couch. "Hermione I love you." Hermione kissed him. "I love you too." She said in between kisses.

Chapter 6.

Ginny stared in the mirror in the morning two months later. She had been reluctant to tell Harry or anyone else about her condition so she had left it. But now as she looked in the mirror she realized that she couldn't hide it any longer. She didn't believe in abortion and she had already grown attached to the little life growing inside of her so that was completely out of the question. Hermione had taught her a spell which would hide her stomach when she started to show. That happened to be the least of her worries. Ginny could barely imagine the looks on her friends and families faces but what really worried her was how Harry would react. She knew that if she didn't tell him soon, her baby may not have a father around for to long.

"Ron? Hermione?" Ginny called out when she entered the Heads common room. They both came out of Hermione's room quickly at the sound of her distressed voice. Ron immediately bombarded Ginny with questions. "Is they baby alright? Ginny what about you are you okay-" "Ron.. Shut up. I'm fine, the baby's fine. I need to tell Harry though. I need you there with me though when I tell him." Ginny said. Hermione smiled. "We're right behind you Ginny."

They entered the Gryffindor common room stiffly. Hermione and Ron , being head boy and girl, started to clear everyone out. Harry came down with Ginny following closely behind. "Hey Mione, Ron" he smiled. Harry had been so busy with extra DADA classes with professor Lupin that they hadn't seen each other in over a week. "Umm Harry for this I think you should sit down." Hermione suggested. Harry shot a puzzled look over the three but sat down next to Ginny on the. Ron sat down on one of the arm chairs by the fire and Hermione sat on his lap. "Well Harry, Ginny has been trying to tell you this for a long time and well… umm well…-" "Harry I'm pregnant." Ginny said loudly. Harry went white in the face and stood up. "You've been sleeping around!?" He yelled. "Harry No! Are you kidding? Do you remember that night when you arrived at the burrow unrepentantly? When you were with me? Well… that was kind of the night." Ginny stuttered. Harry Sighed deeply. "Wow Ginny. I always thought about marrying you and having children with you but I didn't think it would be so soon." Ginny looked quizzically at him. "Marrying you? So soon? What do you mean?" Harry smiled. "well I cant have my child without a married mother and father can I?" Ginny gasped. "Ginny… Marry Me?" Hermione could see the tears in Ginny's eyes. "Harry I'd never be happier to!" She exclaimed before kissing him. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and showed themselves out of the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7.

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione had rushed towards Hedwig with a letter to her parents about her and Harry's engagement. Hermione held Hedwig calmingly stroking her snowy feathers while Ginny tied the letter hastily to her leg. "Ginny if she feels threaten she's going to hurt you." Hermione pointed out after Hedwig had cut Ginny with her talon. Ginny now nursed her thumb. Hermione now held Hedwig down in her own arms and tied the letter to her leg. When Hedwig was off to deliver the letter Ginny turned to Hermione. "Sorry Mione. I'm just not as patient as you are. Apparently not as caring either." Suddenly Ginny collapsed onto the stone floor in tears. "How am I going to be a good mother to a child if I can't even be good to an animal? How am I going to be a supporting wife to Harry?" Ginny wept. Hermione smiled. "Oh Ginny it's alrigh. You're going to be a perfect mother and Harry couldn't love you more. You're going to be a wonderful wife. You and Harry are perfect together. You'll have a wonderful marriage and beautiful children. I can just see a little girl with stunning red hair and bright green eyes. A perfect mixture of you and Harry." Hermione laughed. "Just as bad tempered too." Ginny added. Hermione helped Ginny up onto her feet. Ginny looked down at her slightly swollen stomach. She hadn't had a chance to use the spell Hermione had taught her. "You know… I still haven't told my mum and dad about the baby. Nor the twins or anybody. I don't know how to." Hermione smiled. "I think that would be better to do during Christmas in a few weeks. In person." Ginny nodded in agreement and they left the owlery.

"Ron are you packed?" Hermione asked as she checked over her things. Ron looked in from the other bedroom. "Yeah. I was just going to check on Ginny." Hermione nodded as she waved her wand at the pile of Christmas presents on her bed. They immediately flew into her trunk. "I'll come with you. I'm all packed." She smiled. Hermione heaved her trunk outside her bedroom door where she immobilized it. Ron did the same.

Hermione and Ron laughed as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Ginny. Where's Harry?" Ron asked as he entered the common room. "Being a gentleman. I started packing my things and he shooed me down here. He won't let me life a finger." Hermione entered through the portrait hole. "Good. He's treating you properly. Ginny I can't believe your 4 months pregnant already. Have you thought about names already?' Ginny smiled. "I get to name it if it's a little girl and Harry gets to name it if it's a little boy. If it's a little girl I want to name her Molly and if it's a little boy Harry wants to name him James." Hermione awed at the name. Harry came down the stairs with two immobilized trunks. "Ready to go?" he smiled.

Chapter 8.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were outside the Hogwarts gates, Hermione transfigured the trunks into rings and handed one to each of them. Ginny put the ring onto her right index finger on account of the diamond engagement ring Harry had given Ginny after formerly proposing to her by the lake a few nights previous. Hermione held onto Ginny for side along apparation. A minute later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had apparated to the burrow's doorstep. Hermione, Harry, and Ron smiled at the large house, but Ginny ran in immediately towards the bathroom. Hermione frowned. "Motion sickness. Poor Gin…" She whispered to Ron as she ran to help her. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were greeted with hugs and kisses from the family as soon as they had walked through the doorstep. "So Harry we heared you popped the question mate… A brave soul." Fred sighed as he walked over. George came over and slapped him on the back. "Your one tough cookie. I feel sorry for you." Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny came back and Harry walked over to her. "Ginny are you alright?" he asked rather concerned. Ginny nodded. Harry smiled and went to talk with Arthur.

Fleur came over with Angelina and Katie demanding to see the diamond on Ginny's finger. "Oooh Ginny it's so beautiful! Have we showed you yet?" Angelina asked. Katie and Angelina both showed necklaces identical to one another's. Ginny awed. "Their quite elegant. From the twins I propose?" Katie and Angelina both nodded. Fleur held up Ginny's hand again. "Je l'aime!I love it!" Fleur kept going on in French over the diamond. Ginny gracefully pulled her hand away from Fleur's grasp and looked at it in the light. She had studied it in bed many nights previous but in the light it looked utterly different. It shone many different colors in the streaming sunlight and she smiled. Bill came up to congratulate her and took Fleur's hand. Bill loudly cleared his throat as he got the attention of the whole family. "Me and Fleur wanted to tell you in person." he looked at Fleur and continued. "We're expecting our first child in late May!" The whole family gasped and walked towards the pair. Ginny's face dropped and she felt tears streaming down her face. How could this have happened? She quietly slipped out of the living room and out the front door to take a walk and think.

Harry watched as Ginny left the room and ran swiftly after her. She reached her and looked into her teary eyes. "Ginny it's okay-" Ginny shook her head. "Why couldn't I have just done it the same way? Been married than get pregnant?" Harry looked into her eyes. "Ginny it's alright honey. It wasn't your fault. It was unexpected. But now look… If you hadn't have gotten pregnant than I wouldn't have proposed. We're going to be really happy together." Ginny smiled. "Hermione said the same thing about the two of us." Harry grimaced. "Where are Hermione and Ron anyway?"


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

Chapter 9

Hermione giggled as she kissed Ron who had just emerged from the bedroom they had just been in. Ron and herself had apparated to the shrieking shack which had become a mid-night meeting place since they had been together. Although it was the winter holidays, Hermione thought, she was more attatched to the Shrieking shack than she was to the Weasley's gnome-filled garden. Hermione pulled away and leaned against Ron's broad shoulder. Ron soothingly stroked her hair, which had grown out into silky ringlets. "Hermione… Would you ever marry me?" Hermione looked up in alarm. Was this his idea or a joke? Hermione laughed tensely. "Probably..." This happened to be one of those awkward conversations Hermione tried her best to avoid. Hermione could feel the heat off his face. "Why do you ask?" Ron re-seated himself uncomfortably. "Just a question I've been thinking over." Hermione smiled. She loved Ron. She love every part about him. But did she love him enough to marry him? She thought over her answer. 'Probably?' She thought… She sighed and looked down at her watch which blinked twice. "Ron… We'd better get going. I don't want heck from your mum for taking her son away from her Christmas." Hermione lept up from his lap and apparated. Ron sighed and did the same.

Hermione was already coaxing Molly that Ron and herself had both been in the garden when Ron came through the back door. Molly gasped and hobbled over to him. "Ron! Your going to be an uncle!" Ron smiled The awkward mood Hermione and him had shared just a few minutes ago evaporated. "She told you?" He seemed puzzled. Didn't Ginny ask both him and Hermione to be there when she told her? Molly, also seemed puzzled. "You knew?" Ron now seemed very confused. "Of course I knew. She told me a month after we were back at school." "Who are you talking about Ronald?" There seemed to be a lot of confusion going on amongst the two. Ron laughed. "Ginny obviously. " Seeing the look on his stunned mother's face, Ron assumed Ginny hadn't told their mother without him. Molly studdered. "G-Ginny? Pregnant?" She gasped. Hermione was just about to walk into the kitchen with the rest of the family when she stepped back. Molly was now so shocked she had erupted in tears. Hermione hurried over to Molly to calm her down. She turned to Ron. "You'd better sod off Ron. Go get Ginny. Harry too. They may want to come and explain."

Chapter 10.

Ron found Harry and Ginny out in the garden. "Umm ginny you may want to come inside… Mum's umm found out." Ginny stumbled to her feet and demanded an explanation. Ron tried to be as descriptive as possible. When the story was told Ginny and Harry sprinted into the house.

Hermione started to lead the family out to the garden with the exception of Arthur and Molly who needed to hear the entire story for themselves. Arthur and Molly sat down on the sofa wide-eyed as Harry and Ginny explained everything. "Mum, you gave birth to Bill at 17, this wont be much different. Molly stared at her daughter. "Ginny I don't think you're ready yet." Ginny smiled. "Mum, I used to be very naive and stupid. This baby has changed my life. I am going to be a responsible mother and Wife. I'll be as good as you were mum. Ron and Hermione have been helping me out and I'm sure I can take an early leave from school for the summer holidays" Molly smiled at her daughter. Molly seemed to be taking the news in a different and much brighter light "Have you chosen a name?" She asked. Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "Molly Lily Potter, if it's a girl and James Arthur Potter if it's a boy." Arthur and Molly smiled to each other. "I guess it won't be that bad. Having two little grandchildren toddling around. When's the baby due?" Arthur asked. "Early June if everything goes as planned." Harry replied. Molly sighed. "Well I guess you better go tell everyone else." Ginny gleamed.


	6. Chapters 11 and 12

Chapter 11.

Hermione eyed the crowd as she stood beside Ginny. On the bride's side in the front row sat Fleur, Bill, and their new born, Jesse, along with Molly, Arthur. Behind them sat Charlie and his new Asian girlfriend, Percy and Penelope, and the twins with Angelina and Katie. Hermione looked over on the groom's side and could help but lightly snicker as she saw the Dursley's reluctantly watching them. She was sure they wouldn't be staying for the after-party. Hermione turned to watch as Harry and Ginny exchanged rings. Hermione caught eyes with Ron and smiled. Hermione was sure she saw him mouth 'I love you' and she brought her hand up to her necklace. Harry and Ginny exchanged 'I do's' and kissed. Hermione watched Dudley, The Dursley's son, as he gagged and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Ginny and Harry who were already half-way down the isle where it was her turn to take Ron's arm and walk down behind them. Hermione took his arm and they smiled at one another. Hermione suddenly had a slight feeling that it would be her and Ginny switching places soon.

Harry and Hermione were walking in the corridors after classes a few days later. Ginny and Ron happened to be called to the headmistress' office together which left both Harry and Hermione without their lovers. Harry turned to her." Hermione, just think of you and Ron getting married someday." He smiled. Hermione didn't smile back though. Her stomach was feeling rather queasy and she felt as though she was going to be sick. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "N-nothing… I'm just feeling a little tired." She stuttered. Harry frowned at her state as she stopped and leaned against the wall. "Hermione are you sure? I've seen you without sleep for days and you've never acted like this." Harry said. Hermione suddenly tripped on her own feet as she walked and fell onto the cold stone floor. A couple that had been snogging only moments before suddenly broke apart and started to stare. Harry rushed to her aid. "'Mione I'm taking you to the hospital wing." He urged before carrying her to Madam Pomfrey.

Everyone in Hogwarts had heard about Hermione's lapse the day after it occurred. Ron was dumbfounded the next morning as Harry cornered and told him about hermione that he hadn't been there to help her rather than Harry. The On-lookers who swore they had seen the whole thing had exaggerated just a little and had sworn they saw Hermione passionately kiss Harry before falling to her death. Ron knew not to listen though on the fact that no one but the headmistress and staff knew about Harry and Ginny's marriage. Ron felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and looked around to see Harry. "Ron you can go see Hermione now. She's okay. Lack of sleep." Ron rolled his eyes. Ron and Hermione had been sleeping in the same bed together for the past 5 months and Ron knew Hermione had been sleeping just fine. He hurriedly got up and jogged out of the great hall towards the Hospital wing.

"Hermione are you alright?" Hermione looked up to see Ron huffing as he ran towards her. "Ron I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess. A few uh.. Sleepless nights can shut a girl down." Ron laughed and kissed her forehead. "Mione'… you didn't really kiss Harry did you?" Hermione looked taken aback. "Ron are you kidding me? I, kissing a married man? Kissing Harry? Get real babe." She smiled. Ron laughed again and Hermione saw the same sparkle in his eyes as she did the day on the train. "Ron I love you." She smiled. Ron gleamed. "Mione' you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Hermione leaned closer and kissed Ron with more passion than ever before. Their tongues danced and sparks flew from both sides.

Chapter 12.

A loud scream erupted from outside the door and Hermione and Ron broke apart. In walked a struggling Harry carrying Ginny in his arms. "Harry, Ginny what's the matter?" Harry lightly set Ginny on the bed where she clenched her stomach in agony. "Oh God… The baby isn't due for another few weeks! Ron I need you to make sure there are no students within earshot Ginny has done really well with hiding the baby for this long. Transfiguration does work wonders and I can produce the silencing charm and seal the door but that may not be enough and we really don't want any staff or students intruding. Come back quickly. Harry I need you to stand next to Ginny and hold her hand. Be careful though." Harry nodded. "I meant Ginny to be careful." Harry went white in the face. "Ginny I need you to breathe like I taught you alright? If all goes well you'll have a baby in about 10 hours." Ginny gasped. "I... Have to go… through this… for that long!?" Ginny shrieked. Hermione sighed. "It could depend on the baby." Ron came back. "It's all clear." Hermione sighed. Hermione took out her wand, though 'evansco' and Ginny suddenly relaxed. "Okay Ginny the pain may be slightly gone for now but you still need to push. Ron I need you to stand beside Harry. I need to check how far along she is." Hermione realized Ginny's baby was closer than she thought. "Okay Gin I need you to push the hardest you can right now." Hermione watched Ginny get red in the face as she pushed. Hermione could see the faint outline of the baby's head. "Harder Ginny! Squeeze harder on Harry's hand. Ron get over there and take her other hand. Ginny you're not pushing hard enough." Ginny gasped and pushed as hard as she could. Hermione could now fully see the head. "Ginny one sharp huge push now." Ginny screamed louder and seemed to be squeezing to boys' hands a little too hard as they both were close to faint. Ginny pushed again and Hermione had hold of the baby which she pulled. Ginny sighed. Hermione looked into the face of the baby to see it quite pale. She realized the envelico cord was wrapped around its neck. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through it. The baby started tuning blue and coughed, struggling helplessly for air. Hermione tried with all her might to get the cord untangled and finally ripped it off the baby's head. The baby wasn't moving or breathing. Hermione grabbed her wand and revived the baby as many times as she could and patted the baby's back until she heard a spluttering cry from it. Hermione wiped a tear away as she wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"Ginny you're a proud mother of a little girl. I had a little problems with the baby's envelico cord but she's fine now." Harry walked over to see the baby that now lay in Ginny's arms and kissed both their foreheads. "Molly Lily Potter… my little girl." He smiled and kissed the baby's forehead again. Hermione and Ron both smiled at eachother. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be right outside the door." Hermione winked as she and Ron left silently.

The whole family was informed a day later that Ginny had given birth to a little Girl with the name 'Molly Lily Potter'. Ron smiled at how proud Ginny and Harry were a few weeks later after the birth of their little girl who had started making 'Ga Ga' noises. Ron found Hermione in the library reading over the last book in the entire school. "It took me seven years to complete all these books." She whispered to Ron when he came in. Hermione started crying softly as Ron took her into his arms. "Mione' I know it's hard to leave this place. But just think about the times that we had here? The first time we met? The first time we kissed… The first time I got and outstanding on a potions paper?" Hermione and Ron both laughed. "Hermione the best days of my lives are spent in this school… with you." They both smiled. "Ho wabout one last visit to the shrieking shack? For old times sake!" The shrieking shack happened to be their 'meeting' place. Ron laughed. Hermione smiled and for the first time she picked up the book she was reading and stuffed it in her bag. "The library's not getting this back" She laughed. Ron smiled. "That's my girl."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Hermione and Ron had a wonderful graduation. Hermione was given special services to the school along with a certificate from st. Mungoes to start as a Healer in training. Right after Graduation was over, Ron took Hermione over to the shrieking shack they had always loved and proposed. Hermione accepted never being more delighted. Harry graduated without anyone knowing he was a father and realised he had had an adventure every year at school. His favourite being the seventh of course. Ginny still has one more year at school but McGonagall has given her special permission to do a few courses at home with Harry. She also pointed out that she'll want to be expecting her final Hogwarts letter which should be a little heavier this year. Right before boarding the train, Hermione turned to face the school and whispered "Always Remember, Never Forget." and boarded the train for the last time with her two best friends as a trio.


End file.
